Songfics for the Lovers
by Metal-Zealot
Summary: Well you try to come up with a good title! Anyway, title say all. Cannon ships Maiko, Kataang, Sukka. Three songfics, one per ship. COMPLETE!
1. Maiko Prelude

**Moons (The author): Alright, my first songfic. The song is Prelude 12/21 by AFI. The idea of this song for Maiko originally belonged to ravenhpltc21 (Raven for short) of Youtube. Raven made a Maiko AMV using this song, but you can't find it anymore (or at least I can't). Anyhow the song was perfect for Maiko so... uh yeah.**

_Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Mike and Bryan! I don't own it in anyway! This is pure fanfiction! This songfic also has nothing to do with the song which I don't own in anyway! I also have no ownership whatsoever involving the Avatar gagstripes or Raven's AMV's. You got that!? You better get that, darnit! _

_

* * *

This is what I brought you, this you can is keep._

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing._

The trail of ink stopped when Zuko looked down at the letter. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He was going to be considered a traitor in his father's eyes. He knew that. But he knew now, Ozai wasn't his true father. Iroh was. This is what Iroh would want him to do. This is what his uncle would do in his shoes.

The Fire Nation prince took a deep breath and continued to move the pen.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

"I'm sorry, Mai."

* * *

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry!? That's all he can say!" Mai screamed louder than she had in her life. Random shuriken, senbon, knifes, daggers, and various other sharp weapons filled the courtyard of the palace including a heavily spiked flail that no one knew where the gothic teenager found.

Ty Lee and Azula were under a tree with exactly eleven weapons clinging to it from Mai's temper. "I dunno, Azula. I just get the feeling Mai is really upset over Zuko leaving." Azula looked at her friend with a sarcastic look that said, "Oh really? It wasn't perfectly clear!?"**(1)**

The last of Mai's knifes was thrown and the teen fell to her knee, tears beginning to leak. "How, could he betray me like this? He could have at least looked at me when he left! I was willing to give my life for him and he- he…"

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing._

"He never really wanted to return my love, did he?" Azula shook her head coldly as Mai weep. "ZUKO!"

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

* * *

Mai was so hurt, Zuko might as well had burned her eye to give her a scar just like his. It was late at night and she was in bed awake. She couldn't cry anymore. Her tears had run out.

The assassin saw Zuko in her mind, as handsome and hot as ever. "Zuko…" She muttered, "I always loved you…"

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

* * *

"Come on, Zuko." Mai said walking from the shadows of the prison cell, "We all know that's a lie."

The ex-prince's eyes widened, "Mai!"

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me._

_This is what I thought, so think me naive._

_I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep._

They looked each other in the eyes for about five seconds. Then Zuko turned and ran to help his new friends. But those five seconds were all that Mai had needed. She saw through the golden eyes and saw deep down he didn't want to do this.

He was just doing what he thought was best for his country; to better his nation, and receive his uncle's forgiveness. She was just getting in his way.

Mai didn't want to do that. Zuko needed his honor that only his good deeds could give him. "Idiot!" She muttered. He was going to die or worse Azula would get him.

It was then that Mai made up her mind. She wouldn't stand in Zuko's way like some stupid girl. She wouldn't let Zuko get hurt by his sister. Then, her heart hoped, they could be together. She drew out a dagger and picked at the lock in the door.

"Uncle chose these locks well." She thought aloud. It was tricky, but she got the door to open. She abandoned the guard inside the cell and ran up to where her love was.

Some guards were trying to cut the line with a large saw. Instantly they were hit with her knifes.

"What are you doing!?"

"Saving the jerk who dumped me."

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

"Who's that?" Sokka asked, looking at the dark haired girl taking out guards like there was no tomorrow. "It's Mai!" Zuko exclaimed.

Thank spirits! She still loved him. Like he loved her.

_`Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.`

* * *

_

**(1) Ok I took this scene from Avatar Gagstrip 71 by Booter-Freak of Devaint Art. It was just so funny I had to use it in this. So all credit for that pun goes to her.**

**Moons: Don't hurt me please? So anyway, I hope to write a Kataang songfic and then a Sukka songfic last. I wouldn't tell you which songs I will be using, because I'm evil! Muhahaha! And I don't know what song to use for Sukka yet ^^' Suggestions for that song are more than welcome, but I do have a song for Kataang so your songs for that will most likely be ignored. So don't sent them. I'll try to update soon. Review and you get a magical bottle of soda (liter sized!)**


	2. Kataang Creeping in my Soul

**Moons: I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth (aka, not updating in months). I was a moron and got something stupid on my computer. I wasn't able to use it for a long, long time. But now I is back and updating. Anyway, I realize this hasn't been worked on in forever, so I finished it up in a hurry. Better get started on Sukka. **

**The song is Creeping in My Soul, by ... I don't know. I don't think anyone does. But, it's the Bionicle theme if you remember that far back.**

_Disclaimer: I may have taken as long to update this as it did to update season 3, but I do not own Avatar or the song!_

* * *

Aang's face was full of worry. In fact, controlling the avatar state was pushed to the back off his mind. He couldn't imagine letting go of Katata He loved her. Her smiling face formed in his mind; the time he first saw her back in the iceburg.

_I see your face before my eyes_

He remembered his training with the geru for a second. It was impossible for him to abandon Katara when she was in danger like that. Even if it meant never controlling the avatar state. So what if it meant staying in the dark all his life. Katara was worth it. "Too late to go back…" He muttered softly. He had made his choice when he left.

_I'm falling into darkness_

It was all so unfair. He didn't ask to be the stupid avatar! It was a huge honor, he knew too well, but that put a lot of pressure on him. Now he had to make choices twelve year olds shouldn't make. Katara, the love of his life, or controlling the ultimate power? Why did there have to be a war? Why did there have to be villains who hurt the ones he cared about?

_Why must I fight to stay alive? Heroes falling_

This was a good time to meditate. He let Appa do the flying for a while. The bison knew his way. Maybe this would clear his head and help him think without the panic about Katara. His first idea was the Dai Li. After all, they did have a monster of a leader.

_Wake me can't you hear me calling_

_Out of darkness they come crawling_

Yeah, the Dai Li were monsters of darkness. On their first day in the city, they were warned about the Dai Li. And there was always that feeling that they were always being watched. And if that wasn't enough there were the Joo Dees and Jet. They were all proof enough.

Jet was dead for Agni's sake!

Would Katara die too? He screamed in his head, begging her not to die, too.

_Here I am, I am lost in your land_

_And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul_

_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call_

_And I always believe - creeping in my soul_

Images of Katara changed slowly to ugly faces of various members of the Dai Li. And they slowly changed to images of Azula and her loyal friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Azula resembled something of a dragon and her cruel face was curved into a satisfied smile.

_-Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind_

_-Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine_

Azula's dreadful face frightened the young air nomad. She was so… scary. There were various times in battle where she had almost captured him. It was like she haunted him.

_I fade away into the night_

_My eyes are closing in_

_Shadows are fleeing from the light_

What if Azula was the one behind all this. What if Azula had Katara and she was in danger because of the princess. What if Azula killed Katara!

_My nightmares can begin_

Just thinking about it was scary. He needed help. Maybe an Avatar? Maybe Roku? He meditated further calling out Roku's name in his head. "Roku I need you! Katara's in trouble!"

_Wake me can't you hear me calling_

_Out of darkness they come crawling_

Physically, his body was unaware of what was going on. Spiritually, he was visited by the elder Avatar Roku. The spirit was "Aang, I am here for you. What advice do you seek?" The wise firebender questioned. Aang smiled softly in relief.

_Here I am, I am lost in your land_

_And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul_

"It's about Katara and the Avatar State." Aang explained, "Katara is this amazing waterbender. I really admire her. And she's always looking out for me. I think I love her. No, that's not right. I know that I love her."

_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call_

_And I always believe - creeping in my soul_

"Ah, love." Ruko said, "It's a great thing. But there is another problem that seems to be troubling you. In conflict with the love perhaps?" Aang's face grew sad and he nodded.

_Creeping in my soul - it's getting out of control_

_I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole_

_Cuz Justice in the world is hard to find_

_Time has come... Got to make up my mind_

"I'm stuck with an impossible choice." Aang said, "When I was learning to control the avatar state, I was opening up my chakra pools. To open up the last one, I had to give up Katara." He looked down lost in thought.

_No matter how deep or remote you hide_

_All my thoughts seems caught up inside_

"Aang, I-"

"It's so unfair!" Aang burst out of nowhere. "The geru even said Katara was a good thing because she had the love of the long, lost airnomads. The love of my people! And if I don't give her up, I have to leave the process of opening the pools unfinished! Then I'll never get into the avatar state...and I know for sure Katara's in grave danger..."

_-Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind_

_-Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine_

"Aang, do not think that you are alone!" Roku told him, "Other avatars before you have opened their chakra pools in order to gain control of the avatar state. They have all given up something. You are not the first."

_Here I am, I am lost in your land_

_And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul_

He put his blue hands on Aang's shoulders. "Even now, our connection is weak. I can't stay with you much longer. Aang, love is not wrong bu-" Avatar Roku faded into nothing. Aang's eyes snapped open. "He said love is not wrong." He told himself, "What I'm doing is find. I just need to find Sokka and save Katara." He pulled the reins, "Appa, yip yip!"

_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call_

_And I always believe - creeping in my soul_

"I'm coming, Katara!"


	3. Sukka These Words

**Moons: Ah, the last songfic: Sukka. And I am done! Good bye avatards!**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar, but I don't. While I'm wishing, I want kitty-ears like Inuyasha. And a tail! 8D_

* * *

_These words are my own_

The brush was dipped into the black ink. Maybe ink should be pink, 'cause girls love pink. No... no Ty Lee liked pink. His girlfriend was more of a reds type of person. Sokka shrugged. Didn't matter. "Now," He muttered, "Time to write."

_Threw some chords together_

_The combination D-E-FIs _

A smug grin was planted on Sokka's face as he stared at the paper. He began to move his brush closer to the paper, but stopped after a few words. He hummed a soft tone and continued.

_who I am, is what I do_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

After two minutes on non-stop humming he finally realized he was running out of notes. He scribbled ink over the previous words and started over with a few new characters.

_Try to focus my attention_

_But I feel so A-D-D_

This rotine had been going on for the past two hours. His paper was now covered in scribbles and joining the many other scraps in the waste bin next to his desk. He thought he would be happy. A nice little privite office in the Fire Nation Palace where he and his friends (and girlfriend) were staying to help Zuko out and loosen some of his pressure. There, while the others enjoyed the bueatiful sunshine of the Fire Nation, he was cooped up writing a love poem for the love of his life Suki.

Why exactly did he think this was a good idea again?!

_I need some help, some inspiration_

_(__But it's not coming easily)_

_Whoah oh..._

Toph entered the room. Or should I say, she barged in without bothering to ask. Or should I just say she broke the door open and waltzed in. "What are you doing stuck in here, Mr. Meaty?" She asked the watertribe warrior. "It's a bueatiful day. Or at least I hear it's bueatiful from the others. I can just feel the sunshine. Gotta admit though, it feels nice."

_Trying to find the magic_

_T__rying to write a classic_

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

Sokka was shocked by the master earthbenders sudden arival, but attempted to keep his cool. Attempted and failed. When he regained it he said, "I'm writing a love poem for Suki."

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

He glanced over at the various pieces of paper that were crumbled up and thrown in various directions. "It's just not goin' so well." He admitted. "No crap." Toph said, "Why do couples have to be so... complicated? Just tell her you love her."

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

"It's not that simple."

_T__here's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you..._

"It should be." Toph huffed.

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats_

_Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets and drum machines_

Sokka quickly dug through the doors of the desk. "If you think poetry is so lame, then why did it work so well for these guys?!" He said. He pulled out a bunch of old papers with fancy characters written in fading ink. "Uh, Sokka. I can't see what's on the paper..."

_I know I had some studio time booked_

_But I couldn't find a killer hook_

"Well, it poetry writen by famous Fire Nation poets." Toph reached out and felt the paper with her hand. "This paper feels older than Bumi. Must have been pretty good poem."

"It is. It's compairing the girl to a moon lily, a flower that-" Toph crumpled up the paper as Sokka gave a small screech. "Bored now. Don't care." Sokka's mouth hung open for a bit before he got the common sence to pick up the ruined paper off the floor.

_Now you've gone & raised the bar right up_

_Nothing I write is ever good enough_

"Well, okay. Maybe what the old fart wrote isn't that good." Sokka admitted, "But it's still better than what I've got so far."

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I__ love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you..._

"Sokka, you really need to get out."

"Not until I come up with the perfect peom for Suki." He declaired. "Until then." He shook his butt, "Mr. Butt has a date with Miss Chair." He planted his bottom more than firmly down onto "Miss Chair".

_I'm getting off my stage_

_The curtains pull away_

_No hyperbole to hide behind_

_My naked soul exposes_

_Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh.._

Toph, annoyed with Sokka's attitude, went out on her own leaving Sokka to his work.

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

"Pretty as a..." It was hard to find a word to go there. Pretty as Kyoshi? Well she looked just like Avatar Kyoshi, but then again, she dressed like her. Prettier than Kyoshi. No that was still just comparing her to another girl. He might as well right, "You're as pretty as my last girlfriend."

With that thought, insparation struck him. "That's it!"

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I__ love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

He wrote down a hiku:

"My girl Suki,

As pretty as the moon,

I love you so much!"

_T__hat's all I got to say,_

_Can't think of a better way,_

"Sokka?" Suki held his hand, "Why did you want to see me? Is it about that peom Toph told me about?" "She what!?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed. That twelve year old girl was eying the couple from a distance, her evil smile planted on her face. Sokka ignored her. "Yeah, I wrote you a little something." He held up the paper and read it outloud. Suki smiled as the words came out of his mouth in his dramatic voice.

"Sokka, that was so sweet."

"Well, I wrote it to impress you."

"Sokka, you've impressed me enough. I mean, you're the guy who came up with the plan that saved the world. That'll make any smart girl love you." They hugged, "And I love you so much too."

_And that's all I've got to say,_

_I love you, is that okay?_

They made out, Toph made a grossed out face to the lemur next to her, and the couple enjoyed their time in the Fire Nation together.


End file.
